Apollon
by Lovekisshu
Summary: Draco accepte de sortir avec Harry sans grande conviction. Malgré des efforts le fossé reste large et ce satané Malfoy ne manque pas de lui renvoyer ses avances en pleine figure jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse prendre à son propre piège.


**Titre:** Apollon

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement:** Rating M !

**Résumé:** Draco accepte de sortir avec Harry sans grande conviction, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il laisse paraitre. Malgré des efforts le fossé reste large et ce satané Malfoy ne manque pas de lui renvoyer ses avances en pleine figure jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse prendre à son propre piège.

**Note**: Auteur de Psychologiquement Malfoy, Arrache-moi le cœur de l'OS Draco Malfoy et le secret de son antre (M++ voir pornographique) et celui-ci.

Cet OS est partit d'un délire sur msn avec Serdra (comme la plupart des OS d'ailleurs). Au début je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de partir sur une idée d'amour à sens unique mais pour finir j'ai trouvée que ça rendait l'OS plus touchant alors j'ai continuée dans cette lancée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai passé des agréables soirées à écrire 19 pages sur word même si j'ai eu quelques difficultés à trouver de l'inspiration à certain moment, je pense que je ne m'en sort pas trop mal !

Bonne lecture !

« Tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi ? »

Draco détourna son regard du livre que Potter avait aidé à prendre sur l'étagère. Il devait être plus petit que lui car il n'avait pas d'entrainement aussi intensif que Potter avait depuis sa première année à Poudlard. En réalité il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce détail puisque cela ne l'atteignait pas, mais aujourd'hui oui. Poussé au plus haut sur la pointe de ses pieds et le bras tendu à en déboiter la clavicule, il n'avait fait qu'effleurer le livre qu'il voulait, c'était Potter qui, passant par là au hasard ou non, avait juste levé le bras et avait délicatement saisit le livre en cuir avant de le déposer entre les mains du Serpentard. Puis derrière sa tignasse brune il lui avait sourit, ce que Draco nota comme une aberration avant que le Griffondor ne lui pose cette question complètement débile.

Draco fixa Potter un long moment, essayant de découvrir une certaine plaisanterie mais le brun semblait plus sérieux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il baissa le regard sur le titre de l'ouvrage qu'il tenait 'Découverte des ingrédients magiques et de leur propriété pour la potion', à vrai dire Potter était comme ça lui aussi, il fallait le lire et le découvrir pour le comprendre. Il caressa la couverture précieuse du bouquin. Lui et Potter ne s'était jamais entendu, que ce soit pour des idées ou des comportements, ils avaient toujours été contradictoire, complètement. Rien que par de telles banalités comme la couleur des cheveux, Draco était blond platine et Harry les avait noir, Draco aimait beaucoup la magie noire et Harry ressentait une forte aversion pour cela. Draco était mesquin, vicieux, méchant avec ses camarades, il était surtout égocentrique et se plaignait dès qu'il le pouvait alors qu'Harry était compatissant, aimables, serviable, un peu trop même que Draco en faisait des grimaces. Tout les repoussait, tout avait été fait de sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'entendre. Mais aujourd'hui Draco se dis que pour la première fois les contraires pouvaient peut-être s'attirés.

Harry changeait constamment de position, l'attente d'une réponse était aussi insupportable que d'avoir un plat gourmand devant soit et ne pas pouvoir y toucher. Draco était ce plat en évidence. Il roula des yeux. Il s'y attendait, Malfoy était du genre à garder ses émotions enfoui au plus profond de lui, et Harry se sentait honteux de penser qu'il irait les chercher à l'intérieur très bientôt. Sa demande était plus partie sur un coup de tête qu'une réelle envie de sortir avec Malfoy, pas que Malfoy soit repoussant, mais il fallait voir la réalité en face : ils n'étaient vraiment pas fait pour être ensemble. Il était surement la personne qui détestait Malfoy le plus au monde, et il lui demandait de sortir avec lui, c'était illogique mais tout à fait lui, selon lui.

Voyant que Malfoy éprouvait un désintérêt total envers sa personne il souffla agacé.

« Laisse tomber, salut », Il dit en se détournant. Malfoy avait son livre, et lui était en partie soulagé.

« C'est bon »

Harry S'arrêta net, ce n'était surement pas cette réponse qu'il s'était imaginé. Les premiers mots qui lui vinrent en tête étaient 'Et merde la galère'. Il aurait très bien pu rire et rétorquer qu'il s'était juste fourvoyé dans ses modestes paroles mais il devait assumer les conséquences de ses mots. De plus en y réfléchissant rapidement Harry pouvait percevoir cette relation comme un atout contre Voldemort et l'entente entre maisons, mais sans buts sentimentaux. Il lorgna Malfoy qui feuilletait docilement les pages de son nouveau livre.

« Quoi ? » C'était une question idiote mais que tout le monde pose quand on veut réentendre quelque chose.

« T'es sourd ma parole, c'est ok » Il répondit d'une voix ferme en fermant violement son livre, le faisant claquer dans un bruit sourd puis Malfoy partit simplement de la bibliothèque laissant Harry déboussolé.

Le seul mouvement qu'Harry put faire fut de se frapper la tête contre la rangée de livres en face de lui. D'une manière évidente il allait tout raconter à Ron et Hermione, ensuite on pouvait facilement deviner que les dortoirs Griffondor allaient trembler sous les cris outrés de ses meilleurs amis, puis il recevrait des leçons de morales toute la nuit mais il devrait assumer les conséquences de ses actes, ce qui se traduisait par sortir avec Malfoy et voir comment évoluerai la relation. Ron trouverait surement immonde qu'Harry sorte avec 'la fouine', ce 'petit merdeux' qui ne mérite que de crever dans d'atroces souffrances et Hermione trouvait scandaleux qu'Harry se serve d'une personne pour approcher les plans de Voldemort.

Dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la tour Harry se disait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de points positifs que de négatifs. C'était sa manière de voir les choses, quand une catastrophe arrivait, ce qui était pratiquement le cas, il fallait voir les bons cotés de la chose pour ne pas tomber dans la dépression qu'Harry avait déjà connu, il n'en voulait plus de cette souffrance. Il énuméra tout ce qu'il trouvait de 'profitable' dans cette nouvelle relation. Il pourrait utiliser Malfoy comme espion, s'ils sortent ensemble, le blond lui dirait forcément des choses sur les missions de sa famille et des relations qu'elles ont avec Voldemort, et avec un peu de chance Malfoy pourrait lui révéler les plans d'attaque de ce vieux croque mort. Ensuite il pourrait privilégier l'entente entre maisons, alors cesserai une guerre psychologique entre Griffondor et Serpentard, enfin c'était qu'une espérance car de son coté Harry n'était pas certain que tout les élèves de sa maison le suivent en cœur et se mettent à batifoler avec des Serpentard. Beurk. Et puis pour terminer, c'était surement dégueulasse de sa part, mais Harry pourrait enfin assouvir ses désirs qui depuis quelques temps devenaient vraiment quelque chose de primordial. Ca faisait bien quelques mois qu'il devait se finir seul dans sa salle de bain, accompagné de sa main, c'était vraiment… horripilant pour un adolescent de 16 ans. Avec Malfoy il était sur de le faire assez pour le calmer et il ne serait pas déranger par des phrases typiquement féminines comme 'prenons notre temps' ou 'ça ne fait que deux mois ! Attend !' Malfoy était un garçon il ne se formaliserait pas sur ce genre de choses et de toute manière cèderait très rapidement.

Harry mis les mains derrière sa tête et souffla bruyamment de contentement. C'était une expérience qu'Harry voulait volontiers tester.

« Putain Harry tu as fais QUOI ? » Hurla Ron les bras en l'air en tournant en rond devant le canapé où se trouvaient Hermione et Harry.

« Je lui ai demandé de… »

« Oui ça va j'ai compris ! Bordel de merde Harry tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fait ? » Finit-il sa phrase par un son aigu. Il s'arrêta devant le feu crépitant en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. « J'arrive pas à y croire »

Harry essayait tant bien que mal de s'enfoncer dans le canapé, espérant que celui-ci l'avale et le fasse disparaitre pour un bon moment. Il triturait nerveusement ses doigts, il avait la drôle d'impression d'être un gamin se faisant réprimander par ses parents. Hermione posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule, essayant de le réconforter des assauts nerveux du rouquin.

« Harry », elle commença doucement, « pourquoi ? » continua-t-elle en lui caressant la chemise du bout de ses doigts. Hermione était décidément très calme mais elle procédait la capacité de faire craquer Harry à n'importe qu'elle moment. Son aura imposante obligea Harry à lever les yeux vers elle, sortant de sa cachette préféré qu'était ses cheveux.

« J'sais pas trop » Il hésita sentant que s'il disait un mot de travers il recevrait le poing de Ron dans la mâchoire. « Un coup de tête je suppose » il vit les sourcils de la jeune femme formés un étrange mouvement.

« UN COUP DE TETE ? Non mais je rêve ! » Hurlait Ron à s'en égosiller. Il se massait sans cesse le front.

« Harry tu as des sentiments pour lui ? » Hermione essayait de calmer le jeu en utilisant sa douce voix.

« Non je ne pense pas… je te dis j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi mais je peux l'utiliser pour avoir des informations sur Voldy » Harry croyant sauver sa mise se relaxa un instant avant de voir Ron se frapper le front et murmurer un « Attendez moi je reviens je vais me suicider » et de recevoir une claque monumentale de la part d'Hermione.

« Harry Potter ! Tu ne vas surement pas l'utiliser ! Tu es infâme ! Soit tu le laisses tomber soit tu as des sentiments mais tu ne vas surement pas te servir de lui comme appât ! N'as-tu aucun respect ou quoi ? » Hermione rougissait de colère à vue d'œil et Ron semblait réfléchir.

« Je suis d'accord pour que tu le laisse tomber mais d'un autre coté il n'a jamais eu de respect pour nous non plus, ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée après tout… » Dit calmement Ron en se grattant le menton, le regard poser sur un point fixe.

Hermione Se leva et explosa de toute sa colère se qui eu pour effet de faire taire toutes les idées malvenues de Ron sur le sujet Malfoy.

« Mais vous êtes malades ! Harry je veux que tu cesses toutes ces conneries! Pas de sentiments alors ça ne sert à rien ! Quel genre de personne es-tu pour faire une chose pareille ? Harry tu oserais te servir de quelqu'un comme ça sans aucun remord ? » Hermione restait debout à fixer intensément chaque mouvement d'Harry et Ron vint à son tour s'assoir sur le canapé.

« Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber » c'était dit, c'était ferme, c'était sans détour possible. Harry cru voir Ron ravaler son déjeuner et Hermione devenir livide.

« Pou… Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Ron en serrant son estomac de ses bras.

« Parce qu'il à accepter de sortir avec moi » Et c'en fut trop pour Ron qui lâcha un juron et sorti de la pièce après avoir donné un coup de poing dans la porte. Harry se leva, notant qu'Hermione semblait stupéfixée et quitta à son tour cet endroit où trop d'ondes négatives s'étaient installées.

La nuit avait été terrible pour Harry qui entendait Ron parler dans son sommeil, il avait distinctement entendu 'je vais le tuer', 'fils de pute' , 'sale fouine' et de toute façon il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il y avait réfléchit. Si il ne pouvait pas se servir de Malfoy alors il ne lui servirait à rien, sauf à se vider. Ce n'était pas une idée très catholique mais Harry n'en pensait pas moins, il sentait que sa relation avec le blond allait devenir compliquée avant même qu'elle est réellement commencée.

Durant toute la journée il avait du supporter les leçons de morale d'Hermione, qui en profitait aussi pour lui dire que l'amour était une chose très puissante, et les commentaires pas vraiment sympathique de Ron à son égard mais surtout de celui de Malfoy. Dès qu'ils le croisaient Hermione regardait ailleurs, Ron le toisait du regard (espérant surement que Malfoy se désintègre par magie) et Harry… avait été drôlement déçu. Il savait que Malfoy ne lui aurait pas sauté dans les bras en criant de joie mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il soit si froid et distant. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de prendre cette affaire au sérieux, il l'avait complètement ignoré, il ne l'avait même pas gratifié d'un commentaire méprisant, nada.

Mais Harry avait profité de l'absence de ses amis pour aller le voir. Il l'avait trouvé à la bibliothèque, étrangement, et avait réussit à dégoter un rendez-vous durant la nuit. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il faisait ça, il pensait que son orgueil avait été mis en jeu et que s'il ne se bougeait pas, Malfoy ne serai surement pas venu le voir. Pour l'instant il réfléchissait à son comportement. Si il arrivait et qu'il se mettait à le tripoter tout de suite leur 'couple' ne ferait pas long feu. C'était dégoutant mais Harry voulait d'abord coucher avec lui avant de se faire larguer, histoire de se vider un bon coup de ces mois d'abstinences. Malgré lui il avait appris à user d'un voile quand il devait agir autrement que son instinct lui disait de faire. Avec Dumbledore, il devait se retenir de lui coller le poing dans le nez car il savait, oui Harry n'était pas dupe, que son professeur se servait de lui et le poussait sur le champ de bataille, il n'aimait pas ça et pourtant, il le faisait car il ne pouvait pas se rebeller contre lui, pas les couilles… C'était le même voile qui l'habiterait quelque temps quand il serait en présence de Malfoy. Le bas du corps resterait sans conteste en place, mais pour ce qui était des mains c'était autre chose.

Il arriva sur le lieu que Draco avait lui-même choisi. Harry marchait rapidement faisant craquer l'herbe froide sous ses semelles, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose lui disait que Malfoy n'avait pas choisi un endroit romantique, loin de là. Harry marcha sur quelque chose de mou qui couina avant de s'échapper à toute vitesse loin de lui.

« Fais chier bordel ! Qu'elle idée de donner un rendez-vous dehors ! Il ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde ! » Harry rageait contre son nouveau petit copain alors qu'il arrivait près d'un saule pleureur gigantesque situé non loin d'un petit court d'eau. Malfoy était déjà là, assis sur la terre fraiche et le dos poser contre le tronc rugueux, il semblait paisible et fixait un point invisible droit devant lui. Cette vision d'enfant calma Harry qui vint s'asseoir à coté de lui et se mit lui aussi à fixer un point invisible.

Pour un amant Malfoy était vraiment distant et froid, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'ils étaient sensé être en couple, de quoi rendre chèvre le concerné. Harry était plutôt déçut, il s'était déjà imaginer une nuit torride avec Malfoy mais apparemment cette pensée n'était pas partagée. Harry avait beau essayer de se rapprocher et de faire en sorte que leurs jambes se touchent, le blond restait de marbre, peut-être ne prenait-il pas ça au sérieux ?

« Il fait sombre cette nuit » Tenta Harry.

« C'est le principe d'une nuit en général Potter »

Harry se crispa. Même sa manière de s'adresser à lui était glaciale, en fait Harry n'avait pas l'impression que se rapprochement change grand chose dans leurs anciennes relations. C'était même moins palpitant.

« Je voulais dire que d'habitude il y a la lune qui rend la nuit moins noire » Dit Harry sa voix rempli de lassitude. Il s'emmerdait à mourir, déjà. Il vit Malfoy souffler et caresser l'herbe de la paume de sa main. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était quand même très beau.

Quand dix minutes s'étaient écoulées sans que rien ne se passe et que Harry se faisait violence pour ne pas brusquer le Serpentard, il se mettait à penser à mettre fin très rapidement à cette relation qui n'aboutirait à rien. Malfoy ne semblait vraiment pas l'apprécier, il gardait ses yeux ternes et froids, il restait distant et ne parlait pas.

« Bon je rentre » Dit Malfoy en se relevant avant d'épousseter son jean.

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? » Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il était venu à ce rendez-vous croyant qu'il aurait pu se taper Malfoy et tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant une heure se résumait à regarder ailleurs et ils ne s'étaient pratiquement rien dit. Malfoy se planta devant Harry.

« Ouais, demain on a cours, j'suis fatigué, il est une heure quand même » Répondit Malfoy d'un ton évasif. S'en fut trop pour Harry qui laissa son instinct primitif prendre le control. Il attrapa violement le poignet de Malfoy et le tira vers le sol avant de le plaquer sur le dos, le tenant fermement par les épaules ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'échapper. Il se mit à le fixer d'un regard réprobateur et sursauta. Malfoy se laissait totalement faire, son visage sans expression donna le feu vert à Harry. Il ne voulait pas se préoccuper de l'attitude de Draco pour le moment. Si le blond ne fuyait pas alors c'est qu'il laissait à Harry la possibilité de faire des choses, en fait ce qui le gênait le plus c'était cette mine qu'affichait le Serpentard et son manque de reflex, comme si… comme si il savait que ça devait se passer un jour ou l'autre et que c'était une chose banale.

Harry n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et posa ses lèvres durement sur celles de Draco qui se laissait faire docilement, tant mieux. Sa langue entra en contact avec celle du blond. Harry frétillait déjà. Rien que de lui rouler une pelle le chauffait. C'était rapide et un peu brusque mais c'était ce que Harry préférait dans les échanges avec ses partenaires, il aimait tout ce qui sortait de l'amour à l'eau de rose, tout ce qui était un peu brutal était source de plaisir. Il pensa que Draco avait du l'attirer inconsciemment par sa démarche provocante et son caractère difficile, parce que Draco semblait comme un défi, et Merlin sait que Harry aimait les défis, des défis qui seraient sans aucun doute le résultat d'un désir constant. Le corps de Draco était pour le moment une chasse gardée, son beau corps ne serait pas toucher aujourd'hui et Harry en était bien conscient : Draco avait beau l'air d'être un dépravé il n'en était pas moins qu'il ne se laisserai pas toucher au bout d'un premier soir. Mais malgré ça Harry voulait tenter. C'était un désir qui était venu l'ors de son baiser langoureux avec le blond, il avait délicatement posé ses grandes mains sur les hanches du Serpentard et attendit un peu pour que Draco n'y fasse pas attention, c'était perfide mais Harry aimait ça. Le corps de Malfoy ne réagissait pas, il était rester dans la même position depuis quelques minutes, allongé sur le dos, les bras poser le long du corps, il ne poserai pas les mains sur Harry c'était certain, il gardait un comportement distant, son corps écrasé par celui de Harry ne prouvait aucune réaction. La seule chose qu'Harry pu penser de positif était que Draco avait fermé les yeux et qu'il ne le rejetait pas en hurlant n'importe qu'elles insanités (et pourtant Harry c'était déjà préparé à ce genre de scène déplorables). Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire pour le moment c'est que Malfoy avait la langue chaude et qu'il savait comment la bouger, qu'il n'avait pas de gout particulier mais pas de doute qu'il avait fait un bain de bouche avant de venir, et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Malfoy avait la peau plutôt tiède et assez douce. Harry sourit légèrement alors que ses doigts caressaient la peau laiteuse avec délectation, pas de doute Malfoy serait très bon. Draco arrêta soudain le baiser et d'un geste incontrôlé repoussa Harry de toutes ses forces.

« Tes mains tu les laisses ailleurs » dit-il d'une voix froide à Harry qui se remettait de ses émotions.

Draco se leva en lorgnant Harry, de haut, d'un air d'épuisement profond. Il fit bien attention qu'Harry le regarde pour se mettre à fixer l'entre jambe gonflé du brun, les sourcils froncés. Harry croisa mécaniquement les jambes, il savait que ce regard de glace l'insultait de gros pervers en manque, et il se sentit frustré car ses yeux lui criaient clairement « tu ne me toucheras pas avec ça », il souffla. Malfoy allait être difficile à convaincre.

Une semaine était passée depuis leur premier rendez-vous (qui avait été le plus désastreux). Harry avait compris la leçon : Ne pas toucher. C'était la règle d'or pour qu'il y ai un semblant d'entente. Ils s'étaient vu trois fois cette semaine après les cours, toujours le même endroit, toujours les mêmes horaires, et toujours aussi tendu. Malfoy restait dans son coin et laissait Harry parler pendant une heure avant de se lever et de partir sans un mot. Heureusement pour le brun qu'il avait le droit de l'embrasser mais un peu plus serait parfait parfais (ou peut-être beaucoup plus) Mais quand il avait réessayé Malfoy était parti brusquement et ne lui avait pas adressé un regard jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Pour le moment Harry n'avait rien tenté de plus (d'ailleurs il ne l'embrassait même plus lors de leur rendez-vous) Cela devenait pénible et Harry pensait mettre bientôt fin à toute cette mascarade qui ne rimait décidément à rien. Draco avait un corps désirable et empêchait Harry d'en approcher, il avait un placement particulier dans sa famille et pouvait entendre des informations intéressantes concernant le Lord et pourtant il ne disait rien du tout, tout simplement parce qu'il évitait les questions posé par Harry. « Il n'en pipe mot » Pensa Harry en riant mais avec un certain mal être, Le jour où il arriverait à ce stade avec Malfoy les Dragons seront herbivores.

Il renifla de dédain en fixant la tignasse blonde au premier rang et en essayant d'éviter les questions plus idiotes les unes que les autres de Ron.

Pendant les matchs de Quidditch contre Serpentard, Harry s'arrangeait pour se retrouver dans le même vestiaire que Draco mais cela ne fonctionnait pas très bien. Malfoy devait avoir un sixième sens car Harry était toujours déçu de le voir déjà en tenue quand il arrivait, soit il avait la poisse, soit Malfoy n'était pas bête, il ne savait pas dire si c'était l'un ou l'autre. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne le ferait plus depuis qu'il avait vu le corps graisseux de Goyle pencher pour enfiler son pantalon.

Et sur le terrain il s'arrangeait pour s'approcher le plus possible de Malfoy sans que cela devienne repérable parce que leur relation ambigu ne plairait vraiment pas du tout, voir ils se feraient persécuter jusqu'à ce que l'un deux quitte l'école de lui-même. Les élèves de Poudlard sont de vrais charognards, pensa Harry avec mépris. Il avait remarqué que plusieurs élèves déjà le regardaient étrangement à certain moment, il n'était pas sur de quoi il s'agissait mais il ne fallait rien laisser passé qui pourrait faire découvrir ses contacts avec le Serpentard. Malfoy avait changé son comportement envers lui et évidement ce n'était pas passé inaperçu, Harry avait tressaillit une fois en entendant par hasard des élèves parler de ce brusque changement, ils avaient émit l'hypothèse qu'Harry avait du torturé Malfoy (sexuellement parlant) pour que son bec reste coller et sa façon de contourner Harry quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. D'ailleurs Harry se forçait à ne plus regarder Malfoy, il sentait les regards de certains élèves sur lui qui n'attendaient qu'une trahison de sa part.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit en gémissant bruyamment.

« Alors avec la vielle fouine ça se passe comment ? » Harry leva la tête vers Ron qui s'empiffrait de chocogrenouille.

« Bah… C'est monotone » Il répondit avant de rattraper un chocolat que Ron venait de lui lancer.

« Comment ça ? » Ron était un très bon ami mais Harry le soupçonnait d'être un peu trop curieux.

« Bah… on fait rien je me fais pas chier mais presque, il parle pas, il est froid, en fait j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en fou, qu'il a accepter juste pour voir ce que ça pourrait donner » Dit Harry en croquant dans sa grenouille. Il vit Ron passer légèrement au vert avant de se reprendre.

« Je veux pas vraiment savoir ce que vous faites ça me rendrait malade mais fait attention Harry, je ne sais pas comment ils ont pu savoir ça ou même l'imaginer mais il y a déjà des rumeurs qui court »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Ben, que toi et Malfoy… fin voilà quoi » Dit Ron en rougissant, Harry devait admettre qu'il faisait d'énormes efforts pour lui, il lui en était reconnaissant. Harry se renfrogna.

« Je ne sais pas non plus comment ils ont pu s'imaginer des trucs comme ça sans rien, s'ils savaient que Malfoy était un coincé du cul ils en tomberaient des nu je peux te le dire. » répondit Harry en retirant ses chaussures. Ron détourna son visage qui venait de passé au vert.

« Je peux pas te donner de conseil pour ça Harry. Moi tu sais ce que je pense de lui »

« Je sais » Répondit Harry d'un ton ferme avant de se coucher. Il savait que Ron ne voulait qu'une seule chose, c'était que Malfoy plonge (voir meurt mais il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute). La conversation était close, quand le rouquin commençait à dire ce genre de choses Harry, bien que ce soit son éternel ami, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver ignoble (enfin pas plus que lui). Il s'endormit bien vite son esprit contrarié par ces choses étranges qui se passaient en ce moment.

Harry avait la drôle d'impression que Malfoy se transformait en bloc de glace et de contrariété quand il était à coté de lui. Ils s'étaient embrassés mais seulement des baisers de surfaces, ils ne se tenaient pas la main, Harry le regardait mais le blond non, subjugué par des bestioles rampant dans l'herbe. Au début Harry s'était demander si les couples se comportaient toujours comme ça mais après avoir chercher des informations où il pouvait il s'était rendu compte que le comportement de Malfoy avec lui n'était pas normal. Mais pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se souvenir que Malfoy restait une heure (pas plus ni moins) mais il restait, il ne l'insultait plus (il essayait en tout cas), il n'avait encore jamais loupé un de leur rendez-vous et surtout il devait être conscient du danger que cela impliquerait si jamais quelqu'un venait à le savoir, c'était vraiment étrange car bien qu'il fasse tout ça il ne semblait pas vouloir plus avec Harry, il dénigrait tout attouchements ou il prévenait Harry d'un regard assassin qui en disait long sur la manière de tuer.

Mais la décision était prise. Harry avait surement fait une grosse erreur en sortant avec lui, au final il ne lui avait rien apporté du tout, il ne parlait même pas ! Tout ce que Harry avait appris c'est que Malfoy n'aimait vraiment pas grand monde. Harry aurait préféré connaitre des choses plus intimes (comme ses positions favorites) ou bien ce qu'il aimait tout simplement, mais apparemment ça relevait d'une mission impossible. Il n'y avait rien de bon à sortir avec le prince de Serpentard, il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça vu l'animosité qu'il y avait entre eux mais Malfoy était fade, bien qu'il soit vraiment beau (Harry avait agréablement apprécié cette partie là) et bien que son corps soit devenu l'un des rêves préféré du brun il fallait aussi de la complicité et ça c'était peine perdue. Ce soir, s'il n'y avait rien, il laisserait tomber Malfoy.

« J'ai mal à ma cheville » Dit soudain une voix froide.

Harry sursauta, ça faisait un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient là, assis contre l'écorce rugueuse et c'était la première phrase que Malfoy disait, un exploit.

« Tu t'es fait quoi ? » demanda Harry se forçant de se passionner pour la chose. Il s'approcha de Malfoy.

« Je me la suis tordue en venant ici » Répondit Malfoy en levant les pants de son pantalon pour voir les dégâts. Harry sentait que la conversation démarrait plutôt mal, il avait envie de répliquer quelque chose de pas très sympathique mais il se retint. Il se pencha et se saisit délicatement du pied de Malfoy et commença à retirer les lacets. Le blond devient plus blanc que blanc et tenta de retirer sa jambe de l'emprise du brun avec de faibles secousses.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Sa voix semblait refléter la colère.

« Je peux au moins faire ça, puisque le reste tu ne veux pas. » Oups. Harry ferma les yeux en continuant de délassé la chaussure. Il sentit Malfoy se crispé. « Mais quel con je suis ! » se dit-il en se mordant la joue. Harry voulait à tout prix éviter les sujets bateau comme le sexe, lui faire une reproche sur sa soi-disant réticence était une grave erreur. Il retira de toute la douceur qu'il possédait la basket de Malfoy qui couina. Etrangement le blond n'avait rien répliqué, il avait juste fait semblant de fixer un brin d'herbe soufflé par le vent tiède. Harry venait de trouver son point faible.

Il retira la chaussette et commença à masser légèrement la cheville et le pied, même là le blond avait la peau lisse et vu une telle douceur au niveau de la cheville Harry se permit de penser que Malfoy se rasait les jambes. Mais il ne pourrait pas vérifier.

« Ca te fais du bien ? » Question anodine. Malfoy ne répondit pas. Il avait posé sa tête contre le tronc et avait fermé les yeux, apparemment il appréciait c'était un bon début. Ses cheveux virevoltaient au grès du vent et brillaient sous la pâleur de la lune. Harry sourit, c'était ça qu'il regretterait le plus, la beauté naturelle de Malfoy, il n'avait pas besoin de cosmétique pour que sa peau soit satinée et ai le teint parfait. Ses cheveux sans gel semblaient doux mais Harry n'avait pas encore osé passer la main dans ses cheveux, cela faisait trop « amoureux » selon lui. Inconsciemment il embrassa le pied de Draco qui sursauta et fixa Harry interloqué.

Et le corps d'Harry chauffa brusquement si bien qu'il relâcha mollement le pied de Draco et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Comme d'habitude Malfoy se laissait faire pour ça, mais ce soir Harry voulait plus. Deux semaines qu'il attendait il ne tenait plus en place, c'était peut-être précipité (surement) mais s'arrêter aux petits bisous il avait passé l'âge, et le corps de Draco était si désirable sous ses vêtements qu'il voulait le voir, pouvoir le toucher et gouter cette peau qui était la cause de nombreux problèmes hormonal du brun.

Draco accueillit sans résistance la langue sauvage d'Harry dans sa bouche. Il aimait bien les baisers avec Harry tant que ça ne dérapait pas trop mais malheureusement ça dérapait plutôt souvent. Il sentit des mains fortes le presser au niveau des épaules et la bouche du brun devenir plus ferme et plus entreprenante, un corps puissant venir se presser contre le sien et un désir cuisant se comprimer contre son aine. Draco fronça les sourcils, il enroula ses doigts de pianiste autour de l'avant-bras de la bête (autrement dit Harry), espérant capter l'attention de celui-ci qu'il s'apprêtait à repousser.

Harry entendit un léger bruit sortir de la bouche du Serpentard, pensant que c'était un son plutôt agréable il entreprit des caresses timide sur les flancs de Malfoy au dessus de son tee-shirt gris. Intérieurement il se criait déjà victoire et pensait être sur la bonne voix pour un pelotage intensif dans quelques minutes. Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'est que Draco lui préparait un beau râteau. Harry avait toujours cru qu'il avait un potentiel érotique affirmé mais il fallait avouer que sans entrainement Draco le battait largement, un potentiel érotique naturel était bien plus excitant qu'un potentiel travailler et apprit, Malfoy n'avait pas besoin de sourire d'une certaine manière pour plaire (de toute façon il ne souriait jamais), il n'avait pas besoin de faire attention à sa manière de marcher pour qu'on le remarque. Dans cette école c'était l'un des seul à avoir une couleur de cheveux aussi blanche que la neige, on ne pouvait pas vraiment le rater et c'était ce que Harry avait détester chez lui, sa différence avait été bien accepter et plaisait aux élèves, Harry en avait été très jaloux car sa différence à lui, on ne la supportait pas.

Il releva doucement les pans du tee-shirt avant d'y glisser sa main curieuse et de caresser sensuellement ses cotes. Tout ce qu'il avait espéré, se dit-il. Draco était doux et savait se faire désirer, il avait le ventre plat et une courbure de reins assez prononcée, Harry était aux anges. Ses lèvres déposèrent une multitude de baisers mouillés dans le cou de Malfoy qui ne laissait échapper aucun son et qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Comme à sa mauvaise habitude Harry prit ce manque de réactivité sur le compte de la peur de l'inconnu et se sentit encourager à continuer ses attouchements provocateurs. Il mordit doucement le cou de Malfoy avant de descendre son visage jusqu'au nombril renfoncé du blond, il y posa ses lèvres et remarqua une respiration rapide et peu assurée, il sourit, il chauffait Malfoy et il aimait vraiment ça. Sa langue vint titiller le petit trou qu'il trouvait décidément très sympathique puis tout s'accéléra. Une de ses mains se saisie fermement de la ceinture de Malfoy et la déboucla en un éclair alors que l'autre abaissait le jean et le caleçon sur le bas des hanches. Harry vit le corps de Draco se tordre avant de sentir une énorme douleur sur la mâchoire. Malfoy venait de le frapper.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème bordel ! » Hurla Harry en se massant la joue. Le blond n'avait pas fait semblant de lui mettre un coup de poing. Potter aurait également une jolie marque de bague sur la peau.

« Mon problème ? Putain Potter tu crois franchement que je vais te laisser faire ça avec moi ? » Il répondit hargneusement en réajustant ses vêtements tout en se levant.

« Alors on est ensemble pour quoi ? Pour papoter comme des fillettes ? C'est ça ? Putain c'est génial ! » Harry se leva à son tour et remarqua à moitié conscient que son érection avait disparut.

« Pour se connaitre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ce genre de choses avec toi de toute façon ! » Malfoy le dévisageait, attendant une réponse correcte et construite. Potter le regardait d'une étrange façon.

« Un couple n'est pas censé faire ce genre de choses justement ? T'es coincé ou quoi ? » Lui rétorqua Harry.

Malfoy sursauta, il était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il essaya de cacher son malaise le plus possible. Potter pouvait être si con parfois.

« Je t'oblige pas à rester avec moi de toute façon… »

« T'inquiète pas je ne comptais le rester. Comment dit-on ? Je te largue c'est ça ? »

« Qu… Quoi ? » Malfoy arrêta tout mouvements. « Attends tu/ »

« Soit heureux je t'ai même pas trompé, salut Malfoy » Et Harry partit sans un regard en arrière.

Draco le regarda s'éloigner et passer les portes du château. A vrai dire il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction de la part du Griffondors. Comment pouvait-on jeter une personne pour une histoire de fesses ? Malfoy soupira. Ne pas se sentir coupable aurait été correcte mais pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se reprocher de ne pas s'être laisser marquer par Potter, mais c'était trop tard il l'avait perdu. Son poing cogna violement le tronc et la lune fit briller cette goute qui vicieusement caressait son visage. Seule la nuit pu enterrer les sanglots déchirants et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'aube.

Ce fut une semaine radieuse qui accompagna Harry. Grâce à Hermione il avait consacré ses soirées à réviser, même si au moindre petit bruit il était déconcentré il y avait de la bonne volonté. Il avait appris des petites farces avec les frères jumeaux Wesley (qu'il avait testés sur les premières années) et avait même obtenue une note de 10/20 en potion ! Il s'était déjà fait un planning pour la semaine suivante en n'oubliant pas ses entrainements de quiddicht qui devenaient de plus en plus intensifs au vu du prochain match Griffondors-Serpentard. Il fallait avouer que depuis l'année dernière les Serpentards s'étaient nettement améliorer et l'équipe des verts avaient surpris toute l'assemblée quand il s'était avéré qu'il n'y avait eu aucune triche, aucun coup fourré, pour la première fois depuis que l'équipe jouaient au Quidditch le match avait été loyal. Et évidement suite à ça leur maison avait commencé à être idolâtrée, mieux perçu que celle des Griffondors. Harry serra les poings. Il avait remarqué leur soudain changement de technique, chaque joueurs observaient nettement plus qu'avant, ils évaluaient en quelques secondes la trajectoire d'une balle et évitaient le plus possible de rentrer dans l'adversaire. Ce qui lui avait le plus déplu c'était que leurs tactiques fonctionnaient très bien et Harry avait faillit se faire prendre le vif d'or sous son nez par Malfoy. Malfoy…

Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis leur « séparation » si seulement on pouvait la nommée comme ça. Malgré ce qu'il avait pu penser, le blond lui manquait (mais seulement un peu), Pas que leurs conversations le soir les ai rapproché (surtout que Malfoy ne disait rien) mais sa présence avait été chaleureuse et Harry se détestait de penser qu'il aurait du attendre encore un peu. De plus il savait que Malfoy ne s'était pas joué de lui, à chaque repas il interceptait les coups d'œil de Draco depuis sa table, le blond jouait beaucoup avec son regard et Harry, parfois, se sentait mal à l'aise. Il l'avait laisser tomber d'une manière tellement brusque et, fallait le dire, carrément dégueulasse qu'il y pensait souvent le soir envelopper entre ses couvertures, il regardait la lune briller à travers la petite fenêtre et se demandait si Draco était dehors en train de l'attendre. Harry savait qu'il pensait trop à Malfoy pour être un simple camarade de classe mais il mettait ça sur le compte de la courte histoire qu'ils avaient eu même si l'illusion que Draco l'ai vraiment aimé hantait ses nuits il ne préférait pas approfondir le sujet.

« Il est très intéressant de voir que ma leçon sur les propriétés des champignons magiques vous fait rêver mais j'aimerai un minimum d'attention, me suis-je bien fait comprendre monsieur Potter ? »

Rogue se pencha pour lorgner son élève jusqu'aux profondeurs de son âme. Harry frissonna, il n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de regard méprisant.

« Oui professeur »

« Bien »

Rogue se redressa avec un rictus qui lui déformait le visage. Harry était toujours stupéfait du calme qui régnait dans ce cours, il se demandait si la température glaciale de la pièce n'engourdissait pas les élèves au point qu'ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de retirer leurs manteaux une fois installés. Et Rogue avait une aura qui défiait quiconque de se rebeller. Harry souffla le plus discrètement possible et ouvrit le vieil ouvrage sur lequel il s'était appuyé, depuis le début de l'année il ne l'avait pas encore ouvert (pas étonnant), il bailla en faisant tourner chaque page de l'ouvrage, encore une heure à tenir et ils avaient une pause.

« Chaque champignon à son histoire, vous pouvez très bien créer un poison mortel avec certains ingrédients, que je ferais gouter volontiers à certain d'entre vous, comme vous pouvez créer un filtre d'amour » Le dernier mot avait été déformé dans une grimace de dégout.

Harry luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux mais quelque chose détourna son attention. Malfoy, au premier rang, était retourné et le fixait d'un air triste. En fait Harry ne s'était pas vraiment occupé de l'état de Malfoy, à vrai dire la journée il n'y pensait pas vraiment (juste partiellement) et quand il y pensait Malfoy n'était pas dans les parages. Quand il avait annoncé sa séparation à Hermione et Ron ils lui avaient juste dit que c'était mieux comme ça et Harry avait mentit en disant qu'il n'avait pas été vache avec lui. C'est maintenant que son mensonge lui revenait en pleine face. Malfoy n'avait pas du tout l'air joyeux et quand Harry croisait un de ses regards il n'y décelait qu'une blessure, une blessure qui lui avait infligé.

Mais malgré ça il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir flatté. Malfoy devait tenir à lui et lui non. Ce qui faisait qu'il pouvait avoir un certain control sur lui, si Voldemort demandait à Draco d'abattre Harry, il ne le ferait pas.

Les yeux gris se baissèrent misérablement et Malfoy se retourna. Peut-être que Malfoy regrettait d'avoir résisté ? Harry se mit une baffe mentale. Il aurait du se trouver ignoble de rejeter quelqu'un de la sorte, au bout de deux semaines il était normal que la personne avec qui il sort refuse de coucher, non ? Il réfléchit. D'accord pour les filles, mais pour les garçons ce n'était pas pardonnable.

Une chose pointue lui fonça en plein visage. Il fut déconcerté quelque instant avant d'attraper la chose qui ressemblait à un origami volant. Ca c'était signé Malfoy à coup sur, il n'y avait que lui pour lui envoyer des petits papiers volatils pendant les cours de potion. Sans attendre il l'ouvrit.

'_Ce soir, même heure, même endroit' _C'était tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le papier qui gigotait entre ses mains. Malfoy n'avait pas à s'inquiété, Harry viendrait.

Il se dirigea près du saule pleureur et distingua facilement la silhouette de Malfoy assise comme à son habitude contre le tronc. Malfoy avait toujours été en avance lors de leur rendez-vous et Harry aurait été étonné du contraire, il n'avait jamais vu le blond arriver en retard à un cours, malgré toutes les saletés qu'il pouvait penser, Malfoy était réellement un bon élève. Il écarta les cheveux feuillus des branches du saule et s'assit à coté de Malfoy à une distance raisonnable. Harry fut intrigué par la tenue qu'il portait mais surtout il sentait qu'il ferait mieux d'écourter sa rencontre même si cette vision lui plaisait énormément. Il trouvait le Serpentard resplendissant éclairé pour seule source la lune qui le rendait assez mystérieux et faisait briller d'un éclat de pure beauté chaque mèche de ses cheveux clairs et mettait en valeur la couleur de sa peau pâle. Il portait une simple chemise blanche déboutonnée au niveau du col et un short noir assez ample qui lui arrivait à mi cuisse. Harry fixa la peau nue de ses jambes fines et eu un mouvement de recul. Malfoy ne serait jamais venu aussi peu habillé sans aucune raison. Il remarqua qu'il avait le visage baissé, caché derrière ses cheveux, sa respiration était plutôt rapide et ses doigts se cramponnaient à l'herbe de toute leur force.

« Malfoy t'es sur que ça va ? » Demanda Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Malfoy qui eu un soubresaut.

« Potter je… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se jeta sur Harry qui eut un reflex purement instinctif en empoignant les épaules de Draco.

Harry ne savait plus vraiment s'il avait bien fait de venir mais tout ce qu'il pensait pour le moment était que Malfoy embrassait divinement bien et que ses mains baladeuses étaient plus que bienvenues. Draco enfourcha Harry tout en continuant son baiser passionné et mouillé, il passa ses mains derrière la nuque du Griffondors et pressa légèrement son bas ventre à celui du brun. Harry gémissait déjà alors que Malfoy mettait tout en œuvre pour le garder contre lui. Les mains fortes d'Harry passèrent sous sa chemise et se saisirent de ses hanches saillantes, il le pressa contre lui tandis que le blond ondulait plus vite et plus fort. Le fait que Malfoy était en short et laissait apparaitre ses longues jambes à découvert décuplait le plaisir d'Harry qui gonflait déjà d'excitation. Malfoy était bandant, Malfoy était excitant, Malfoy était sexy et ce soir Malfoy offrait son corps.

Harry se laissa aller sous les caresses de Draco qui lui mordillait le cartilage de l'oreille. C'était très chaud et pourtant Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait. D'abord Malfoy était en tenue très légère, ensuite il avait l'air très entreprenant et pour terminer Malfoy était un coincé. Cette dernière phrase fit tilt au cerveau du brun qui se redressa d'un seul coup, faisait tomber Draco sur le coté.

« Arrête ça Malfoy » Harry se frotta le front à l'aide de son poignet. Il fallait qu'il se retienne sinon il ne résisterait pas longtemps.

Depuis qu'il était sortit avec lui la seule chose 'sensée' à laquelle il avait pensée avait été d'arracher ses vêtements de bourge et de le toucher sans retenue mais malheureusement pour lui (et heureusement pour Malfoy) ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça. Harry lorgna le serpentard qui, comme si rien ne s'était passé, se rassit sur ses hanches musclées et le serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Harry qui luttait contre son désir de l'allonger et de l'embrasser sauvagement le repoussa avec tendresse.

« Tu t'es drogué ou quoi ? » demanda Harry avec un léger sourire. « Pas que ça ne me plaise pas mais… » Il se figea. Il sentait quelque chose de mouillé couler dans son cou, Malfoy pleurait.

« Si c'est la seule façon de te garder alors fais le Potter… » Joignant ses gestes à la parole Malfoy posa une de ses mains sur l'entre-jambe du survivant qui hoqueta de surprise.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Et pour toute réponse il reçut une claque magistrale.

« Te fou pas de moi bordel ! Tout ce que tu voulais c'était faire ça hein ? Ben on va le faire Potter ! »

Harry se sentit soudain plaqué au sol. Il n'était pas bête non plus, il avait compris que Malfoy lui en voulait de l'avoir laissé comme ça parce qu'il avait été trop prude avec lui. Il s'en voulait à lui aussi parce que même si Draco était en larme il ne pouvait empêcher son sexe de gonfler de plus en plus et son désir prendre le contrôle de son corps. Harry était quelqu'un qui pensait d'abord avec la bite, et ensuite avec la tête au plus grand malheur de tout ses ex petites-amies qui avaient céder de la même manière que Draco, en se donnant, espérant qu'ainsi elles pourraient faire naître en cette personne qui avait le diable au cœur un peu d'amour. Mais tous leurs efforts avaient été réduits à néant car Harry leur avait toute prouvé qu'il possédait un cœur de pierre.

Malfoy était en train de retirer sa chemise alors qu'Harry pensait que peut-être il pourrait avoir des sentiments pour lui. Il se saisit violement des poignets de Draco et retourna leur position, l'écrasant contre la pelouse.

« Et quoi ? Tu veux que je te prenne comme ça ? Parce que tu crois que tu pourras me garder après ? »

Draco les yeux humides baissa le regard, il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'Harry soit en colère contre lui. Il essaya de dégager ses poignets de l'emprise d'Harry mais il était bien plus faible que lui. Une larme osa franchir la barrière et glissa sur la peau satinée jusqu'à tomber dans l'herbe fraiche.

« J'ai le droit d'y croire ? »

Harry se redressa.

« Merde, Tu m'aimes vraiment ? »

« Tu crois que j'aurai fait tout ça si je ne t'aimais pas ? »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi »

Malfoy s'énerva et frappa le torse du brun par une multitude de petits coups.

« Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Il te faut quoi de plus ? »

Il eu un instant de silence avant qu'Harry ne se penche et pince la peau laiteuse du cou de Malfoy.

« Ton corps… » Répondit Harry malicieusement.

Draco laissa ses poings retomber mollement contre lui, son cœur s'était serrer et ses larmes silencieuses avaient doublées. Il ferma juste les yeux et se concentra sur les caresses que lui procurait le griffondor en s'imaginant qu'il le faisait parce qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. Cela rendrait la chose plus facile.

Harry écarta les pans de la chemise que Malfoy avait ouverte dans l'énervement quelque instant auparavant puis lécha goulument un des petits tétons roses et massa l'autre comme s'il essayait de prendre un sein. Harry ne le dirait pas à voix haute pour ne pas mettre son partenaire plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà mais Draco pointait et cela avait don de l'exciter d'avantage. Le blond savait se faire désirer. Il pinça le bout de chair entre ses lèvres avant de l'aspirer puis de nouveau le lécher, il sentait la respiration de Malfoy s'accélérer au fur et à mesure de ses attouchements. Harry céda à son envie et attrapa les bords du short noir, il s'assura un bref instant que le blond ne le repoussait pas puis baissa l'habit en dessous des hanches félines et découvrit avec stupéfaction que Malfoy n'avait rien mis en dessous.

« He ben ça je m'y attendais pas ! Je me demande qu'elle surprise ton corps va m'offrir Malfoy… »

Sur ces mots il délaissa les tétons et vint s'amuser avec le petit trou du nombril du Serpentard qui se retenait de gémir. Harry enfonça sa langue mimant l'acte sexuel et remonta lentement sa main sur le torse finement musclé jusqu'à arriver aux lèvres pulpeuses qui selon lui ne demandaient qu'à être remplies. Profitant de l'inattention de celui-ci il y enfonça deux de ses doigts qui eu pour effet de saisir Draco qui hoqueta, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Il les fit entrer et sortir d'une manière tout à fait obscène qui brisa le cœur du blond qui se rendait compte que plus Harry le touchait, plus il voyait en Malfoy une espèce de 'vide couille' lamentable qu'un être humain pourvu de sentiment. Alors qu'il tentait d'oublier que cette nuit il perdrait tout, il se mit à sucer les doigts mécaniquement. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de battre si fort pour ce garçon dont il était tombé amoureux et paradoxalement il ne pouvait empêcher cette douleur poignante de lui faire lâcher ces jolies perles luisantes à la lumière des étoiles.

Harry laissa glisser lentement le short en bas des jambes douces de Malfoy avant de les lui écarter soigneusement. Il retira les doigts de la jolie bouche et les plaça à l'entrée du blond qui se redressa sous l'effet de la surprise et caressa l'anneau de chair alors que Malfoy rougissait à vue d'œil. Harry lui sourit et le força à se rallonger pendant que ses doigts étiraient la peau sensible. Il l'embrassa quelque instant de surface puis fit entrer sa langue en contact avec l'autre et effectua un balais d'ansant, les faisant tournoyer l'une autour de l'autre tout ça dans de bruyantes succions. Malfoy s'accrocha aux épaules carrées du brun comme il s'accrochait à son amour qui finissait dans un cul de sac. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas forcer Harry à l'aimer et pourtant son seul espoir reposait sur ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour quelque chose qu'il n'était même pas sur d'obtenir. Mais il n'avait jamais été doué en amour et ne savait pas s'y prendre alors il avait laissé Potter prendre les rennes jusqu'à un certain niveau qu'il ne fallait pas dépasser, que Malfoy trouvait cela immoral. Deux hommes ne sont pas censés faire se genre de choses, et si Malfoy avait accepté de sortir avec lui c'était uniquement parce que comme tout les adolescents il voulait connaitre l'interdit, apprendre le vice et commettre des pêchers. Quand Harry l'avait embrassé il avait juste adoré ça mais trop honteux n'en avait rien laissé paraitre. Très rapidement il avait eu des sentiments mais maître de lui-même ne s'était pas laissé dépasser par les évènements et cela lui avait coûté Harry.

« Haa… » Malfoy gémit très faiblement. Le brun lui léchait le cou sans retenu et ses mains s'évertuaient à donner tout le plaisir qu'elles pouvaient. L'une le masturbait sur toute la longueur et l'autre lui empoignait les fesses comme une affamée.

« Ton corps est un appel à la luxure… » Murmura Harry chaudement contre son oreille avant de se baisser et de laper le gland rougit de Malfoy. Celui-ci hoqueta et se mordit l'articulation d'un de ses doigts pour ne pas gémir, il se redressa pour regarder la bouche de Harry aller et venir sur son sexe bien dur. Il se sentit honteux d'éprouver un tel plaisir et se rallongea pour ne plus avoir cette vision qui le hanterai jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C'était la première qu'on lui faisait ça, avec sa dernière petite amie ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que se toucher partiellement, jamais en profondeur. Il avait toujours eu un coté assez frigide et s'était dit qu'il ferait ce genre de choses avec une personne qu'il aimerait, malheureusement pour lui c'était tombé sur Harry.

Honteusement il sentit que ses jambes s'écartaient d'elles-mêmes laissant le loisir à Harry de tout regarder. Le brun sourit alors qu'il pinçait sa bouche autour de la verge de Draco bien décidé à le dévergonder. Il remonta sa main gauche pour entrelacer leur doigts tendis que ceux de la main droite masturbait le sexe veiné au rythme des vas et viens frénétiques de sa bouche experte puis il se retirant tirant un gémissant frustré que Draco avait tant bien que mal essayé de cacher. Tout en continuant de serrer le désir du blond dans sa main Harry l'embrassa sur la pomme d'Adam et lui souffla dans l'oreille à chaude haleine.

« Fais-moi la même chose Malfoy… » Harry souriait tel une bête assoiffée de sang et Draco s'attarda sur cet air bestial avant de comprendre réellement le sens de la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se redressa sur les coudes en un clin d'œil et allait protester quand Harry l'en dissuada d'un baiser romantique.

« Potter tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? » Il le questionna, outré de l'attitude désinvolte de Potter pour qui cela semblait être quelque chose de banal, quelque chose qu'on ferait tout les jours et qui était inné dans le comportement naturel des êtres humains.

« Ne te plain pas de ça, tu devrais plutôt appréhender la suite » le taquina Harry.

Malfoy se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise mais se résigna. Il déboucla la ceinture en tremblant, il baissa la braguette en frissonnant, il baissa le pantalon, emmenant dans un même temps le caleçon, en dessous des cuisses en fermant les yeux. Potter avait surement raison, il était trop coincé.

« Ne me reproche pas de ne pas savoir le faire » l'informa Malfoy.

Pour l'encourager (ou le forcer), Harry posa sa main sur la chevelure claire du Serpentard et exerça une légère pression poussant la tête blonde vers son sexe fièrement dressé qui vibrait d'avance. Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de se demander si tous les couples d'homos faisaient ce genre de chose, il avala sa salive de travers quand ses lèvres chaudes se posèrent timidement sur le bout où coulait déjà du liquide séminal. Il prit le soin d'imiter comme il le pouvait ce que lui avait fait Harry, il récupéra sur le bout de la langue les gouttes blanchâtres et il trouva que ça n'avait pas un goût répugnant, c'était juste un peu amer. Harry lui caressait gentiment la nuque, c'était sa manière de rassurer le blond qui se sentait plus facilement à la place que lui avait offert Harry, c'est-à-dire comme une femme de joie que le place d'un conjoins faisant une gâterie à son partenaire, parce qu'ici l'un des deux ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments.

« Faut pas avoir peur Malfoy, tu peux la gober » Pouffa Harry qui retenait la frange de Draco pour mieux l'observer.

« Tais-toi Potter » Rétorqua Malfoy qui n'osait pas enfoncer plus que le gland. La rougeur sur ses joues s'intensifia quand il comprit qu'Harry allait regarder chaque mouvement de sa bouche, épié chaque coup de langue, il faisait preuve d'un voyeurisme absolu et Malfoy l'insulta intérieurement de pervers.

« Tu es magnifique comme ça, penché à genoux devant moi, les fesses à l'air… » Dit Harry avec in air malicieux.

« Tais-toi »

« Cette position met ton fessier en valeur, moi et mon petit moi aimons beaucoup ! » Harry pouffa tout en continuant ses caresses sur la nuque dégagée de Draco.

« Tais-toi ou j'arrête »

Harry racla bruyamment le fond de sa gorge et appuya un peu plus fort sur la tête de son ancien ennemi qui ouvrit la bouche plus grand et accueillit la moitié du sexe vrombissant du survivant. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas plus mais il ne pouvait pas. La verge d'Harry avait l'air bien plus grosse dans sa bouche que dans sa main, il pouvait la sentir pulser et grossir contre son palais. Harry se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure, un peu frustré que Malfoy n'utilise pas assez sa langue mais il se conterait de ça, il n'avait pas l'intention de jouer le professeur d'éducation sexuel, il voulait juste profiter de ce que le Serpentard pouvait lui apporter.

« Hmm… ça se sent que tu ne l'as jamais fait » Remarqua Harry en souriant. Il appuya encore sur la nuque de Draco et lui donna le rythme qu'il désirait.

Draco ne faisait que mimer des gestes tout le reste était dirigé par Harry. Il sentit le membre rentrer et sortir de sa bouche, cogner parfois sa gorge (ce qui lui donnait des hauts le cœur) et un gout amer couler sur sa langue qu'il enroulait autour du gland quand il en avait l'occasion. Quand il pensait à sa position et à ce qu'il était en train de faire il frissonnait, il ne détestait pas, il aimait assez bien, mais seulement parce qu'il se soumettait à Harry et il fallait bien ça pour que le Griffondors se souvienne un minimum de lui.

Le membre d'Harry vibrait et se gorgeait de sang sous les caresses délicieuses des mains innocentes et de la bouche vierge de Malfoy, mais les préliminaires avaient assez durés. Il retira sa verge de la petite bouche du blond qui se massa les mâchoires discrètement avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il allongea calmement Malfoy sur le dos en remplaçant sa langue par ses doigts, il plongea son autre main entre les cuisses serrées et les lui fit écarter docilement sans que cela ne soit vulgaire, juste sexy. Harry retira ses doigts mouillés et appuya sur la petite entrée vierge de Draco. Harry avait pleinement conscience d'exercer son pouvoir sur l'ange pure en dessous de lui qui lui était totalement soumis, il avait toujours dominé ses partenaires que ce soit fille ou garçon c'est lui qui prenait les rennes et qui menait la danse. Il fit entrer ses deux doigts dans l'intimité du blond.

« Ha ! Aie… » Par reflex Malfoy avait saisit la main du brun pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, mais sa poigne se ramollie alors qu'Harry enfonçait les deux doigts en entier. Même si Draco trouvait cela moralement répugnant il n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux des phalanges mouillées qui sortaient et entraient en lui, c'était en fait assez excitant. Harry le força à se rallonger et plaça ses jambes blanches au dessus des épaules, avec cette position les doigts entraient bien mieux.

« C'est comment ? » Osa demander Harry qui avait une vue magnifique du joli corps. « C'est bien tu te dilates facilement »

« Ne parle pas comme ça ! »

« Pourquoi ? Ce ne sont que des mots » Harry souriait d'un air narquois.

Draco détourna la tête.

« C'est étrange… Potter tu ne le diras à personne ? »

« De quoi ? » Harry retira les doigts de la chair qui s'était très bien adaptée à cette intrusion, arrachant un gémissement mal dissimulé du blond et lui murmura d'une voix suave « Retourne-toi ».

« De ce que nous faisons… » Répondit Draco en se retournant. Il avait l'impression d'être un bout de viande entre les mains d'un affamé. Il posa ses mains sur le tronc rugueux, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait rêvé, il avait un maintient et Harry avait beau agir comme un connard il s'arrêterait s'il voyait que Draco avait mal. Harry le tira légèrement en arrière par les hanches mettant ses formes alléchantes en valeur, il mâta ouvertement ce corps qui s'offrait à lui puis pouffa. L'amour faisait faire aux gens vraiment n'importe quoi, Malfoy lui offrait son corps pourquoi ? Parce qu'il pensait avoir des sentiments pour lui, '_qu'elle niaiserie_ !' pensa Harry en remontant la chemise de Draco en haut de son dos. Il était vraiment très beau, son dos se courbait parfaitement et ses hanches se dessinaient à merveille et '_et son cul putain_' était bien rond et ferme comme il les aimait.

Draco posa le front contre l'écorce brute du saule. Il sentait sa peau bruler sous le regard assistant de Potter qui avait un don pour le mettre mal à l'aise, bientôt il finirait en brochette et une partie de lui lui disait de fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que son corps ne soit souillé sur un stupide coup de tête, sur des stupides sentiments qui n'étaient même pas réciproques mais l'autre lui disait de rester, de profiter du moment présent et découvrir la joie de la jouissance. Il sentit quelque chose de mouiller descendre le long de la raie de ses fesses, Harry n'allait quand même pas … ?

« Haa…. »

Malfoy serra les poings à s'en faire éclater les jointures, de toute les choses salaces auxquelles il avait pensé il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'un homme puisse faire ça à un autre. Il sentit agréablement la langue de Potter entrer en lui et le nettoyer en profondeur, il pria Merlin de lui pardonner d'aimer sentir une intrusion en lui qu'elle fut douce, chaude ou mouillée, mais Draco se sentait incapable de résister. Cette langue était tellement chaude qu'elle lui brulait l'intimité et ses jambes s'étaient misent à frissonner.

Harry stoppa cette torture au bout de quelques instants, trop presser de s'enfoncer dans le corps étroit du blond. Son sexe palpitait, tendu jusqu'à la garde, se dressait fièrement hors de son caleçon et pointait vers l'entrée de Malfoy. Harry enfonça le bout de son doigt pour vérifier que la peau se détendait, il fut ravi de constater qu'il se faisait littéralement aspiré dans l'antre humide de Malfoy.

« Dis au revoir à ta virginité Malfoy » Chantonna gaiement le brun derrière ses fesses.

« Tais-toi Potter, tu pourrais au moins avoir un peu de considération, je ne suis pas qu'un vulgaire bout de viande ! »

« Se plain celui qui s'est frotté contre moi ! Qu'elle ironie ! »

Harry frotta son gland contre la petite peau rosie, défiant Malfoy de s'enfuir.

« Et tu n'étais pas censé en profiter ! »

« Et tu crois franchement que je t'aurai repoussé ? Tu savais que ton corps m'excitait. »

Malfoy allait répliquer mais Harry l'en empêcha en le pénétrant en un coup de rein bestial le faisant s'étrangler et ses ongles translucides arrachèrent un bout de l'écorce. Harry se sentait bien entouré, il était comprimé entre les chairs du blond et il bénissait Malfoy de lui avoir offert sa virginité. Il sentait son intérieur le serrer, puis se desserrer comme si ses chairs respiraient, elles s'adaptaient à l'intrusion et naturellement essayaient de le repousser à l'extérieur du corps. Harry prenait un malin plaisir à pousser plus fort faisant geindre Draco sous lui.

Malfoy n'avait pas vraiment mal mais sa chair s'étirait et comme avec sa bouche, le sexe d'Harry lui paraissait bien plus gros. Il avait apprécié de voir que le brun était mieux battit qu'Apollon au niveau de ses parties génitales et ne se privait pas d'y penser. Le membre d'Harry vibrait et la sensation fut tout autre quand le gros sexe se retira lentement pour se renfoncer plus fort, plus vite, plus dure encore, et le blond gémissait à chaque coup de reins puissant.

« Han!… putain, Mmh ! »

La verge veinée frottait contre les parois serrées de Malfoy à une vitesse incroyable, les hanches carrées du Griffondors claquaient dans un bruit sourd sur le fessier bombé et les deux garçons gémissaient à l'unisson. Harry s'accrochait à la taille fine de Draco qui tentait de ne pas glisser en collant son torse contre le bois ridé avait les genoux qui dérapaient sous les violents coups de buttoir si bien qu'il se cognait le front à chaque avancée. Il savait qu'Harry fixait sa chose s'enfouir jusqu'au fond et ressortir de plus en plus humide, il savait qu'il ne sentirait pas la chaleur du brun s'écraser contre son dos car celui-ci était bien trop obnubilé par l'action qui se déroulait sous ses yeux pervers.

Puis tout s'enchaina rapidement, Harry empoigna les cheveux de Malfoy et les tira en arrière, il tremblait, il vibrait, il frissonnait et il éjacula dans les entrailles de Draco qui le suivit peu de temps après en sentant une douce chaleur se rependre en lui. Harry resta dans la même position quelques minutes laissant son membre battre son soul alors que Draco se laissa glisser mollement contre l'herbe écrasée, essoufflé.

Et son cœur arrêta de battre quand il sentit deux bras fort l'enlacer. Il avait envie de pleurer et de rendre l'étreinte plus passionnée à Harry.

« Malfoy tu sais quoi ? » Demanda Harry en se retirant du petit trou d'où s'échappait un filet blanchâtre.

« Mh.. »

« Je crois que mon cœur bat plus fort quand tu es là… »

Malfoy se retourna et le prit dans ses bras, tout ce qu'il pu faire fut de verser ses larmes dans le cou de Harry qui le pressa contre lui.

**Fin.**

Et oui un OS très long qui finit bien, on en rêvait toute ! Laissez-moi vos impressions, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous à plus, déplus, ou ce que vous auriez aimé voir etc… Pardonnez-moi de mon inattention pour les fautes qu'il reste n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer si vous en trouvez-une hihi !

Cet OS n'aura pas de suite Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu !

Yéti.


End file.
